Back to the Future
Summary of Movie The Back to the Future trilogy is a comedic science fiction adventure film series written by Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis, directed by Zemeckis, produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. The main plot follows the adventures of a high school student Marty McFly (portrayed by Michael J. Fox) and eccentric scientist Dr. Emmett Brown (portrayed by Christopher Lloyd) as they use a modified DeLorean automobile to time travel to different periods of the history of Hill Valley, California. The first film was the highest-grossing film of 1985 and became an international phenomenon, leading to the second and third films which were filmed back-to-back and released in 1989 and 1990 respectively. Though the two sequels did not perform quite as well at the box office as the first film, the trilogy remains immensely popular after a quarter of a century and has yielded such spin-offs as an animated television series and a motion-simulation ride at the Universal Studios Theme Parks in Universal City, California (now closed); Orlando, Florida (now closed), and Osaka, Japan, as well as a Microsoft Windows, Macintosh, iPad, PS3 and Wii video game. The film's visual effects were done by Industrial Light and Magic. All together, the trilogy was nominated for five Academy Awards, winning one (Best Sound Editing). For more information about Back to the Future, visit here or here. Appearances in Show [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 7 (33)']] [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']]: One of the things listed on the portal list was 1955, which is a reference to the first movie in the trilogy. *[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 15 (41)']] [[Time Machines are not toys|'Time Machines are NOT Toys - ACT 1 & 2']]: The time machine the boy was riding in had a Flux capacitor in the background. However, he causes consequences for himself and his own future. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 4 (56)']] [[Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Ancient Greek MythBusters']]: The Mythbusters gang use the DeLorean Time Machine to go to Ancient Greece (excluding Grant who is being attacked by a T-Rex in the Cretaceous Period and screaming that he is not in the 1970s as he attempted to) to test myths about the fabled Titans of Olympus. After Grant arrives safely in Ancient Greece in the DeLorean Time Machine to take Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage home, an agitated Perseus steals and uses the DeLorean Time Machine. Eventually, he is now in 2015 Hill Valley riding a hoverboard before getting hit by a car. *[[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 10 (62)']] Men in Black to the Future: Back to the Future gets spoofed along with ''Men in Black 3''. Basically, Marty McFly was the buyer of the DeLorean who came back from 1985 and crashes into the barn and hits Agent J. They have a brief chat about the difference between 1969 and 1955 and unbeknownst to J, Marty gets jumped by Biff Tannen who mistakes for young George McFly (Marty's father). With help from young Doc Brown and lightning itself, J attempts to travels to 1969 but ends up in ''Sesame Street''. *[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 11 (63)']] Spy vs. Spy: The Black Spy uses the DeLorean Time Machine to alter the past in order to defeat the White Spy. Category:Movie